Becoming Yours
by swimminglvr
Summary: When a young Twilight lover becomes ensnared in a mythical world with werewolves and vampires, who will she side with? Her werewolf love or vampire friend?
1. Introduction

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. That (unfortunately) belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

_"Bella." His fingers lightly traced the shape of my lips. "I __**will**__ stay with you – isn't that enough?"_

_I smiled under his fingertips. "Enough for now."_

_He frowned at my tenacity. No one was going to surrender tonight. He exhaled, and the sound was practically a growl._

_I touched his face. "Look," I said. "I love you more than everything else in the world combined. Isn't that enough?"_

_"Yes, it is enough," he answered, smiling. "Enough for forever."_

_And he leaned down to press his cold lips once more to my throat._

I sighed as I closed my battle-worn version of Twilight. The cover was bend and creased from uncountable readings. I had no idea what reason was behind my addiction. No one in the story reminded me of anyone, and I personally was nothing like the heroine. The imaginary characters of the book just drew me in. Like a fish to the bait, I was hooked.

The some 500 pages were nothing to me. I had completed them in the usually three hours. Today, however, was different. Instead of the happy and content feeling after finishing a favorite, I felt a hollow empty feeling – more like no feeling at all. It was strange, but somehow reassuring. It just dawned on me that not all life was a fairy-tale full of Edwards.


	2. First Sight

_narrator's POV:_

My family and I drove past the towering buildings in New York City. Lights danced past the windows at all heights. It was my 15th birthday, and my mother found it fit to take me to a restaurant of my choice in the city.

We entered the restaurant in a gust of wind, rain, and umbrellas. The lights were dimmed down to a minimum and candles flickered on every table. As our waitress walked us over to our, I absorbed the surroundings. The walls were made of a dark cherry wood and the floors were adorned in beautiful tiles that clicked under the heels of our waitress. The table she sat us at was all chairs, which was good because my two younger siblings tend to fight over booth chairs.

We ordered our food, I was so zoned out I ordered the first thing I saw, it might have been a salmon dish, and played with the piece of bread sitting in front of me.

"Its amazing Jocelyn," my mom interfered with my thoughts, "it seems to me a large party is expected tonight." She pointed to a large table twenty feet to my left fit to accommodate at least fifty.

"Whatever," I said. I was still mildly depressed by the recent events with my favorite book.

"Jocelyn," she hissed in response to my indifference, "try to at least _pretend_ to be happy. Your father never takes me out and I want to enjoy every bit of it."

I sighed. There was no use arguing. My mother was someone who pretended everything was fine when it wasn't, just to make things better for herself.

"I'm going to the bathro - " I was cut of by the opening of the door.

In walked the largest pack of people I had ever seen. There was seven men and three women. The men were at least 6 ft tall and were covered head to toe in muscles. The groups' toned skin stretched tightly over their frames lead me to believe they were some tribe of Native American. The women were somewhat slighter, still with muscle, but in a lean way. One particularly handsome man walked over to the desk. In a husky voice he stated their reservation.

"Black reservation for fifty-two."

_Fifty-two? I only see ten._ The rest of the group shuffled in, filling up most of the reception area. Just then, the handsome one turned to look at me. It was if time itself froze. I felt like I was being sucked through a giant black hole with only his eyes looking back at me. He stood there with a shocked look on his face until a wave of understanding flooded it. His eyes gleamed and I lost track of time.

"Jocelyn," my mother called. "Earth to Jocelyn! Helloooooo?" I turned to face her, hating her with every cell in my body for breaking that moment.

"What?" I spat out.

"Its impolite to stare," she replied stiffly. But I couldn't help myself. I had to look back.

There he was, still staring at me with that odd expression. Suddenly, I felt uncomfortable under his attentive gaze.

"Sorry mom. I...er...have to use the bathroom. See you in a bit!"

I got up quickly and rushed away from the table. I wove my way in and out of numerous table until reaching the bathroom. A sign directed me to the left into a corridor which ended with two doors. One for females and one for males. I pushed the proper one open and walked inside. I sat on the countertop and began hyperventilating. I didn't know what was happening, but it was happening too fast.

I left the bathroom confidently. I was not going to let this _man_ wreck my evening. He was probably in his late twenties, for goodness sake. There was no way a connection appeared so suddenly with a man I don't even know. I was probably just over exaggerating the entire thing.

I strode over to my table without glancing in the direction of the long table. I sat down and realized they had not even brought our drinks out. This meant I would have to find something to occupy myself with so I wouldn't look in _his_ direction. I tried to find a pattern in the table cloth. When that proved futile I moved on to the tile. _I will not look. I will not look. Do not look over there. What if he caught you? Keep your eyes away. But... one glance can't hurt. I mean, what's the probability of him seeing? I can do this. **No**. I will not look over there._

Such was the debate I had with myself. Before I knew it, our dinner had come and gone. As we got up to leave, I had to look. I shifted my eyes slowly to the left. Empty. The long table was set perfectly, with no evidence of an occupant. I was exasperated. While my family was preoccupied with paying the bill, I pulled aside a young hostess.

"Excuse me miss, do you know if that large party in here around a half an hour ago left without eating?"

"Why yes dear, they did. Something urgent, apparently." _Great, I must have scared them off with my staring._ "Do you know them?"

"What? Oh, no, I thought I recognized them from somewhere, but I guess I am wrong. Thanks anyway!"

I ran to catch up with my family. My hopes were crashed. During the car ride home I leaned my forehead against the cold window pane. I didn't know what it was, but something was nagging at me. I was missing something obvious.


	3. Are You A Werewolf?

I woke up the next morning at 6 am sharp

I woke up the next morning at 6 am sharp. It was a Monday and I needed to get ready for school. I ate a big breakfast. I had a feeling today was going to be an important one, and I wanted my energy.

I got my book-bag together and wished my family a good day as I walked out the door, although no one was considerate enough to wish me a good day. That is the problem with having such a huge family. No one ends up caring.

I made my way down the familiar streets on the route to my high school. Listening to my iPod, I walked briskly and hummed along. The sun began rising higher and higher above the horizon, and I knew it was going to be another beautiful day. I walked up to the premises of my small town high school. The leaves on the trees were green and full and five or six other students walked up the path towards the two main doors.

"Jocelyn!"

I turned around to see Sarah, my best friend, come running up the path. I smiled at her. It was actually amusing watching her struggle up the hill with a heavy backpack weighing her down. But I guess I looked just as ridiculous.

"So how was your birthday dinner?" she asked as we walked through the doors, still breathing heavily from the steep walk.

"It was okay. Boring, as usual," I replied. Somehow, I thought leaving the odd man out was a good idea.

We quickly reached our lockers. The school was so small it had only taken us a minute to cross the entire building. I grabbed my books for Honors Chemistry and walked over to Sarah's locker. We had no classes together so we enjoyed spending as much time together as possible. We sat down on the cold floor and began to chat about classes and girl stuff when the warning bell rang. We both got up and smiled.

"See you at lunch," she shouted from down the hall.

"Have fun in gym!" I yelled back and she groaned. Gym first block would be the worse.

I made my way through the crowded hall to my Chemistry room. When I entered, students had already been preparing for class. Daniel Parker came over to me.

"Hey Jocelyn," he purred, trying to sound alluring.

"Hey stupid," I said in the same tone, and I pushed my way past him to my desk in the back of the room. Students shuffled in one by one, gossiping and checking each other out. _So typical._ Since I saw no need to socialize with this people, I turned to a blank page in my notebook and began doodling.

"Attention class." The teacher called out in a loud voice. "We have a new student in our class." _Did she say new student? Its the end of the year. Why would anyone transfer now?_

Several of the girls gasped and other began whispering in hushed voices.

"Ohmygod. Do you see him. He is sooooo hot. I would so do that kid!"

Okay, so now I was curious. I lifted my gaze from my paper to the front of the room. There he was. Standing there, towering over the teacher, a little old lady from Brooklyn. He was staring right at me. I blushed and looked down, a knee-jerk reaction.

"Class, this is Jacob Black. He moved here all the way from Forks Washington," the teacher squeaked in that little old lady way. _Liar. I saw him just yesterday in New York City_. My heart beat faster in remembering last night.

Chemistry class went by slowly. I could feel Jacob's gaze on me all period and I had no idea what to do. Sure, I had boyfriends before, but none of them put that much attention on me. I felt out of place.

The bell rang and I jumped from my chair and started jamming books into my bag. I swung it over my shoulder and literally ran out the door. I wasn't sure how much more of this I could handle.

The rest of my morning classes went by well. Jacob was in none of them. Of that I was happy. I made my way to my locker to grab my lunch and Social Studies books. As I was locking it a figure leaned against the locker next to mine.

"Hey," his husky voice startled me. I jumped and dropped my books on my foot.

"_Shit!_" I bent down to collect them, wincing at the pain in my foot. Jacob bent down to help.

"I am so sorry. I didn't think I would scare you like that. Are you okay? Do you need me to take you to the nurse? To the emergency room?"

I snorted. "I just dropped a pile of books on my foot, not a sledgehammer."

He blushed at my comment and stood up, offering me his hand. "Sorry. I have a... or had a friend... that can't... or couldn't... walk without landing in the ER."

"Thats okay," I said, pulling myself up. "We can't all be perfect." He shrugged, still holding on to my hand. It was warm, like he had just placed it in an oven. I liked it. A lot. It was sweet.

"Can I walk you to lunch?" he asked, sounding nervous. I giggle, surprised at myself.

"Of course." We walked in silence for a couple of seconds. "Wait... how did you know I have lunch next?"

He stopped in his tracks, causing me to stop to. His grip on my hand was like iron. "Uh..."

"You know what? Scratch that. I'm not sure I want to know." He smiled, relaxing, and we continued walking. "So you're in what grade?"

"Sophomore." Now I stopped.

"WHAT? There is no way your fifteen."

"I'm actually going to be seventeen in September. I was held back a year."

"A year."

"Yes."

"You do realize you could pull off twenty-five, right?"

He leaned in and whispered into my ear. "I guess that means you and I are going clubbing sometime." I involuntarily shivered, much to his delight.

We walked into the cafeteria, still holding hands. Everyone turned to look at us. Okay, so I know Jacob is huge, but I honestly didn't think he would draw this much attention. A pin dropping could have been heard from across the cafeteria. I wanted to get to my table as quickly as possible. I began pulling Jacob through the room, trying to ignore the dirty comments. We sat down at my table.

"Does that bother you?"

"Does what bother me?"

"The attention."

"No."

"Okay. Because I like it." I blushed. "I have to go buy lunch now," he said.

"Okay."

"That means you have to let go of my hand."

"Oh." Reluctantly, I let his hand go. I swear I heard him laugh to himself under his breath.

Sarah came skipping over to my table. "Soooooo. Who's the hotty?"

"His name is Jacob Black." A fork clattered onto the table and the people sitting to my right stopped talking.

Caytie spoke first. "Jacob Black?"

"Yes?"

"Jocelyn," said Sarah, "think. Jacob Black."

"OH," I started, every head at the table was looking in my direction, "MY," Andrea started laughing, "GOD!"

Sarah giggled. "It took you that long to figure it out? He _is _huge."

"But that book - its not real. It can't be real. Can it?" _He must have been out with his **pack** last night. What were they celebrating?_

"Can what?" asked Jacob, as he sat down. My entire table oogled at him. "What?" he asked, confused. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Can I talk to you?" I mumbled.

"Of course."

"Alone," I glared at my friends.

They got up. Mary sniffed at me. "Its a free country."

"Jacob Black," I said, once they left.

"Yes?"

"Are you a werewolf?" He stood there looking at me with a look of horror.


	4. The Truth

_"Jacob Black," I said, once they left._

_"Yes?"_

_"Are you a werewolf?" He stood there looking at me with a look of horror._

"Well? Are you?" I asked, tapping my foot

"Uh... hold on just a second." He whipped a phone out of his pocket. "I will be just a minute," he mouthed to me.

"Sam we have an issue."

... (**A/N: this is where Sam is talking)**

"She knows."

...

"I don't know!"

...

"Well I hope she doesn't think so!"

...

"Yeah, I'll tell her the basics."

...

"I will."

...

"See you." He hung up and glanced at me.

"Jocelyn."

"Yes?"

"I am a werewolf," he hung his head down in shame.

"Okay."

"You're okay with that?"

"Yes."

"Phew. I thought you were going to run away. What I am worried about is if you have the right information about werewolves. A lot of what they show you in movies and books is wrong."

"I know one book that isn't wrong," I muttered under my breath.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Here is what I know. 1) You're the Beta and Sam is the Alpha. 2) Werewolves run an extremely high temperature. 3) You can read each others thoughts 4) Your bodies heal at abnormal rates. 5) You can morph in and out of your wolf form consciously. 6) Delayed aging. 7) - "

"Okay so you know enough. But what I am - "

"Oh, I'm not done yet. 7) You can 'imprint' on complete strangers. 8) Vampires are your mortal enemies." I frowned. "Wait, if werewolves are real..., that must mean vampires are too!"

"YES, but - "

"Which means the Cullens exist!" He frowned at their name. "WHICH MEANS SO DOES BELLA SWAN!"

He looked like I just slapped him. "Bella Swan does not exist," he whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear. "Not anymore."

I looked at him in shock. "You mean she marries Edward and changes her last name to Cullen? Or that she was changed into one of them? Or **both**!?"

"Both," he whimpered.

"I am on a role. But wait... YOU JUST SPOILED THE ENDING!" I pulled my knees to my chest and hung my head in my arms. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no."

"What ending? Jocelyn, are you oka-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Um?"

I looked up at him with tears streaming down my face and grabbed the front of his shirt. I shook him back and forth. "CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE! I HATE happy endings. They are fake and NEVER true. Why?" I wailed. "Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy? Why, why, why, why, why?"

"Uh, we heard yelling and decided to come over to see if you needed ay help?" I looked up to see Sara.

"Sarah. HE RUINED THE ENDING!!"

"WHAT ENDING!?" Jacob yelled at the top off his lungs.

"The ending to Twilight," said Mary. "Duhhhhhhh. You are THE Jacob Black."

"THE Jacob Black?" he asked.

"You know," said Andrea, "the one who feel in love with his best friend, Bella Swan, but she choose his mortal, or should I say immortal, enemy over him and then (hopefully, the next book has yet to come out) will marry EDWARD CULLEN!"

"I WOULD SO DO HIM!" yelled Mary.

'Wait, said Jacob, "they made a _book_ about me?"

"Not about you," said Andrea, "about the honest love between Bella and EDWARD CULLEN!"

"I WOULD SOOOOOO DO HIM!" yelled Mary, again.

"But I'm in it?" asked Jacob.

"Yes," I said. "But there is no happy ending for you."

Jacob looked defeated. "You mean they put my silly crush in a novel? This can't be happening."

"No?" asked Andrea. "MUST I repeat myself? You fall in lo-"

"ANDREA!" I yelled. I turned to face Jacob. "You were never in love with Bella Swan?" I asked him, my voice barely above a whisper.

"No. I mean yes. I mean... I don't know. Its just too complicated. I thought I was until..."

"Until what?"

"Until I imprinted on **you**."


	5. Missed Calls

__

"ANDREA!" I yelled. I turned to face Jacob. "You were never in love with Bella Swan?" I asked him, my voice barely above a whisper.

"No. I mean yes. I mean... I don't know. Its just too complicated. I thought I was until..."

"Until what?"

"Until I imprinted on you."

* * *

"SCANDALOUS!" screamed Mary. The cafeteria turned to face us.

"Uh..." I said. Then the bell rang. "Thank god," I muttered.

Jacob came and stood next to me. "Can I walk you to class?"

"Okay." I whispered. I didn't trust myself with full volume. The hallways quickly cleared up. "So... did you really imprint on me or were you just trying to get out of that mob pit?"

"Jocelyn." He turned to face me. "You remember last night, right?"

"Oh." he tried to grab my hand. I wrapped my arms around myself, refusing the gesture.

"Are you okay with that?"

"Not really."

"Do I have you permission to ask why?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You kissed her."

"Yes," he sighed.

"And you liked it?"

"Yes," he blushed and look down at his feet.

"Oh." I stared right ahead and started walking again. I stopped in front of my classroom. "This is my class."

"Okay."

"Bye." I turned to the door and began walking in.

"Wait!"

I turned back to face him. "What?"

"Can I have your number?" I sighed. I tore a page out of my notebook and scribbled my number down.

"I don't answer my phone that often," I said.

"Thats okay. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." I walked into my class. I never felt so betrayed. Even if he meet Bella before me.

After my last class I ran from the room to my locker. I had to be alone. I shoved my books into my bag and jogged down the hall. When I reached the doors I let the cool breeze sweep itself around me and I closed my eyes. I breathed deeply in and opened my eyes. I hoped that Jacob got the hint that I needed my space, because there was no way I could outrun him with his wolfish speed. Ohmygod. He is a werewolf! He is Jacob Black!

I walked into my room and placed my iPod in my stereo and my cell phone on my desk. I sat laid down on my bed and began to read. My cell phone buzzed. I looked at the number. It wasn't one I recognized. Jacob. I ignored it.

"Hey, it's Jocelyn. I can't come to the phone right now so if you leave your name and number I will try to get back to you"

"Hey Jocelyn. Its Jacob. Uh... I just called to see if you got home okay. Give me a call back when you get this message. Bye."

I started reading again. A half hour later my cell phone buzzed again.

"Hey, it's Jocelyn. I can't come to the phone right now so if you leave your name and number I will try to get back to you"

"Hey, its Jacob. Again. Give me a call."

I started reading. A half hour later my cell phone buzzed yet again. I decided to pick up and pretend to be the answering machine.

"Hey, it's Jocelyn. I can't come to the phone right now so if you leave your name and number I will call you back as soon as possible." Crap. I had screwed it up. Oh well, he might not notice, right?

"Hey, Jocelyn, if you don't call me back in five minutes I am calling the police."

His voice died. I exhaled.

"HA! I knew you picked up the phone! Jocelyn can we just tal-"

I hung up, I couldn't handle it. I waited for him to call again; this time I was determined to answer. I sat on my bed for hours, waiting. But he never called. I guess he finally took the hit. I didn't like it.

The next day I walked to school with a type of buoyancy. I was happy. I was excited. I was going to see Jacob. I would just apologize for my rude behavior last night. I had wanted to talk to him. He just didn't call me.

When I walked into the building and to my locker, I waited for him to show up. Nothing. I walked into the Chemistry classroom. Jacob wasn't there. By the time lunch came around, I had lost all reason to hope he might show up. But I did anyway. Hoped, I mean. Part of me really wanted to see him. He wasn't perfect - nobody is - but to me he was perfect. It was screwed, up, I know, but I adored my Jacob.

After school I walked unhappily home and plopped down on my bed. I stared at my phone, debating whether or not I should call him. In the end, I couldn't resist.

Ring... I was going to do this

Ring... There was no way I could do this

Ring... Oh well, I guess I was doing this

"Hello?" I sighed at the sound of his voice.

"Hey!" I said, startled at my enthusiasm.

"Jocelyn!?" He sounded hopeful.

"The one and only."

"Why did you call?"

Because I am a freak and completely obsessed with you. "Just to talk."

"I was under the impression you didn't want to talk to me."

"I missed you. Why weren't you at school today?"

"Uh...?" I heard snickering in the background. I thought he didn't have friends at school. It was only his second day.

"Jacob, where are you?" I said, now suspicious.

"Uh... Forks?" The snickering got louder.

"WHAT!? FORKS WASHINGTON!?"

"Yes?"

"You are so dead." I hung up. I was fuming. There was only one way to handle this situation.

I was going to Washington.


	6. Breaking the News

Immediately, I called Sarah.

"Helloooooooo?" she sand out.

"Sarah?!"

"The one and only, sweetheart!"

"I need your help."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Sarah showed up on my doorstep. In her arms were two grocery bags.

"Where's the suitcase?" I asked. My suitcase was currently with my older brother who was at college.

"Oh. Right. Micheal!" Her younger brother stepped out from behind her shadow and smiled meekly. Sarah whispered in my ear. "I promised him a bowl of ice cream."

I held the door open and they walked inside. Sarah walked into my kitchen and slammed the grocery bags on my counter. Tub after tub she unloaded the containers of ice cream.

"Jeez, Sarah! How many did you buy?!"

"Enough."

"By enough, do you mean," I glanced over her shoulder and into the freezer, "four?"

She shrugged. "I thought you would be hungry."

"I might need a pity party, but there are only two of us."

She shrugged again and set a bowl on the counter. I guess I must have looked confused because she rolled her eyes. "The bowl's for Micheal. We're eating from the tub." She scoped some into the bowl and told Micheal he was to stay in the kitchen until we were done. Then we headed up into my room.

I trudged up the stairs carrying two tubs of ice cream, spoons, napkins (I'm not the neatest eater), and all **four** bags, two of which were **extremely** heavy, while Sarah lead the way. Even though it was my house.

Sarah plopped down on my bed and I tossed her a tub of ice cream and a spoon. I opened my drawers and began shuffling through my clothes.

"So, uh, why were two bags so heavy?" I asked, not really caring for an answer. I started shoving things into an open bag in no particular order, going through the mental checklist in my head, praying I didn't forget anything.

"Hello? Jocelyn?" Sarah waved a hand in front of my face. She had caught me thinking not-so-appropriate things about Jacob. I blushed immediately. "Did you hear a word I said?" I shook my head, dispelling the naughty images once playing there. "I **said** that I am going with you to Forks." I stopped mid-breath.

"What?" I gasped out.

"To be there, for like you know, moral support."

"Oh."

"In case you go all crazy boyfriend-beater on us. Which would so not be good."

I broke out into smile. Going to Forks was going to be bad, but with Sarah there, things would be more interesting. Especially in the Cullens planned a secret visit.

"Okay," I said.

"REALLY? OMG! IM GOING TO FORKS WASHINGTON AND MAYPOSSIBLYMEETEDWARD,THELOVEOFMYLIFE!" she gasped out.

"Now we have to get you packed."

"All done. I just KNEW you were going to let me come. Those two bags are mine. I can't believe I'm going to Forks! Wait till Andrea, Caytie, Mary, and Jen find out. We have to pack quickly. Oh. When are we leaving?"

Shoot. I knew there was something I forgot.

"You forgot to book a flight, didn't you Jocelyn?" I looked down, embarrassed by my mistake. "Thats okay. We can drive! ROAD TRIP!!"

I smiled at Sarah. I wouldn't mind a delayed entrance. It would give me the time to think

* * *

The next day at school was awful. Caytie and Mary INSISTED on coming with us. And Andrea just started singing to "Touch My Body." I'm pretty sure she was high. Or forgot to take her meds or something. But Jen was cool with it.

It was also incredibly lonely without Jacob. I had gotten used to his presence, and now I knew why he wasn't here. And it made me angry.

So today was Wednesday. Sarah and I were leaving Friday right after school and I still hadn't told my family the news. I knew I would be gone for at least a week (but was secretly hoping a month) and hoped they would be cool with that.

Breaking the news was not as hard as I imagined it to be. My mom took it pretty calmly, and stopped me on my way to my room afterward to ask me if it was about a boy (moms just have that extra sixth sense. kinda weird, right?) My dad, on the other hand, was very... er... paternal. He took all these precautions. Like calling the school. Printing maps from Google, and I swear to god I have at least twenty different sets of directions. I also got 10000 in cash. I guess he thought I was going to have to rent a place. Not that I complained.

Friday came quickly, and before I knew it, Sarah and I were on the road.


	7. Stow Away

So driving to Forks wasn't as easy I imagined it. I mean, from New Jersey to Washington is sort of a long drive. We're talking on the multiple days terms. Me and Sarah got bored quickly. The car was a wreck. Chips and old soda cans trashed the floor. We were now down to 8,000 due to a little over spending. And hotel rooms are crazy expensive.

Basically, we reached Forks in a disarray. We were both PMSing (its weird that that happens when you spend to much time with another girl), we smelt horrible do to a collective laziness and to busy partying to shower, and we were bored to death. Not the sort of entrance you want to make to get your boyfriend and other half back, but whatevs.

We pulled up to the only motel (they didn't even have a hotel, it was that last decade) and booked a room. Just in case Jacob decided he didn't really imprint one me. (That can't happen, right...?) As we pulled our suitcases out of the trunk and slammed the lid, a loud oof could be heard. Sarah and I looked at each other. I cautiously went back toward the car and pulled the trunk open, expecting a crazy psycho man to jump out with a gun.

Instead I saw Caytie.

"Hi," she whispered. I looked at her. She was lying on her side and rubbing her head. I looked back toward Sarah, who was cracking up. I pulled Caytie out of the car.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Well," she said, her pride damaged, "I was planning a big entrance with a huge hug, but instead I got the trunk slammed on my head." By this point Sarah was keeling over in laughter, and I was doing my best not to let it succumb me.

"Why are you in my trunk?" I asked, deciding to play stupid.

"I am going to Forks," she said stubbornly.

"Caytie - "

"No, Jocelyn. Listen to me. I don't care how much longer I have to travel in you trunk being squished to death by your over packed bags - by the way, Sarah, something strawberry smelling leaked - to get to Forks. I **will** go to Washington. I **will** meet the Cullens."

"Sarah, throw that strawberry scent out. Edward isn't going to like copy cats - "

"Jocuuuuulynnnnnnn," she whined, "I have to smell ten times better than Bella does!"

"Sarah, then you can't make out with him. And Caytie. You **are** in Forks."

She looked at me, flabbergasted.

"OH," she yelled, "MY," Sarah joined in, "GOD!" I yelled with them. We were in Forks!

* * *

The first thing we had to do was drive to Port Angeles. Caytie 'forgot' to bring clothes, but I think she was just wrapped up in sneaking in with us that she forgot the clothing issue. I also guess she didn't think it was going to work. But it did, so now I was in a strange town with my two amazing friends!

After we dropped our (Caytie's) bags in the room, the first thing we did was shower. Sarah **had** actually brought strawberry shampoo with her, which Caytie and I made her throw out. We all took our time in the shower. It took a half an hour for me to be sure I ridded myself of hotel smell. Then we pampered ourselves. We went all out. Nails, makeup, you name it, we brought it.

Then came the dilemma. It was noon and I wanted to talk to Jacob. But both Sarah and Caytie wanted to drive past the Cullen house.

"Puh-leaz!" whined Sarah. "I **have** to meet him."

"Sarah," I said. "You have, like forever to see him. Besides, he probably won't be here. Bella should be new, right? They would want a little isolation for that. And the treaty would be broken."

She sighed. She knew I was right. But the argument continued. Finally, I got so overwhelmed, I mean, I just wanted to see my boyfriend, I began to well up. Sarah and Caytie gave in then. I don't blame them. They don't know what it is like missing the other you.

So we drove down to La Push, and after interrogating a few passer-bys, found out where the Blacks lived. I was surprised by the amount of huge people lumbering by. I guess the Cullens **had** sticked around. I was going to have to check that out later. But right now, the pack numbered around fifty.

We got to the front door of the house. I sucked my breath in and knocked. I wide-set man opened the door who I immediately registered as Billy Black.

"Uh..." he stuttered. "You must be Jocelyn... and company," he said glancing at Sarah and Caytie. "Come in." He held the door open for me and my friends. We entered the room. A huge group of boys were squeezed onto a couch. I counted nine. But no Jacob. Billy stood akwardly by the door.

"Where's Jacob?" I spun around to shoot daggers at him. I mean, Stephenie Meyer didn't give him a very endearing personality.

"Uh..." he sputtered. I don't think he was used to the anger.

"He's gone." I turned around to see who spoke.

And what I saw took my breath away.


	8. Tension

Bella Swan was glaring at me under Edward's protective gaze.

There they stood before my human eyes. I was almost blinded with their radiance. Edward had one arm around her waist. Her extremely vampire-like waist. I gasped, finally drawing my eyes to their faces. Edward was smiling at me, and Bella looked like she was concentrating hard my face. Or studying it. I felt uncomfortable.

Sarah's jaw fell down to the floor. And Caytie looked on the verge of unconsciousness. I had to do something - fast.

"Are they okay?" asked Edward.

"Just in shock. You're Edward." I wiped the smile off his face. He didn't respond.

"Nice guess. I'm assuming Jacob mentioned us." I turned to Bella, her sickly sweet voice was starting to get on my nerves.

"No, actually he didn't. I found out on my own." She frowned, obvious in reaction to my snide attitude. She looked upset, like she would have cried if she could. But I didn't feel bad. Not yet.

Anyone in their right mind would be able to read the tension shooting back and forth between us. So I guess it was best when Edward pulled Bella back and tightened his grip around her waist. I didn't really want to pick a fight with a vampire. But Sarah and Caytie were oblivious to the hate. Edward shifted his gaze toward the two of them and smirked. He turned and whispered something in Bella's ear.

"I **am** pretty dazzling, aren't I dearest?" he teased, wanting us to hear him. She punched his arm. _Stupid Edward, _I thought, _Sarah and Caytie are staring at you because you're **VAMPIRES!! **_

Edward turned to look at me. Fear streaked his face. I smiled slightly. _I forgot he could read thoughts. _In one graceful step he was standing right in front of me. He turned to look at Billy, the contours of his face aligned with confusing.

"Is there a problem, Edward-poo?" cooed Bella. He shot her daggers.

"Billy Black." He emphasized each syllable. "Is there a reason these _mortals_ know we're vampires? And does your son have something to do with it?" he hissed.

"Uh..." Billy shifted in his wheel-chair.

I sighed. This was going to be harder than with Jacob. "Actually, _Edward_," I mimicked his attitude. Stupid vampires. "Jacob didn't say one word about you. Until I brought the subject up. You see, around half the teenagers in America and Europe know your vampires. Of course, they think you're just fictional characters, and so did I, until I met Jacob, so yea, I _do_ know you're a vampire. Is there a problem?"

"Yes there's a problem!! If you know so much about us, maybe this name will ring a bell for you. The Volturi!"

I drew a breath. "You mean they're real too?"

"YES, they're real. But they are the least of our problems at the moment. As long as they are unaware of the numerous... er... discoveries, then we should be okay. What our problem is, is how you know so much."

I shrugged. "A book."

"A book?" He looked dumbfounded.

"Yep."

"You mean you know all about us from a _book_?!"

"Yep." He rested his face in his hands and looked up at Bella.

"When did we go wrong?" he sounded so, vulnerable. So un-Edwardlike. A loud screech killed the moment.

"OH MY HOLY F'CKIN GOD!" We all turned to look at Sarah. She was obviously over her shock. "YOU'RE EDWARD CULLEN!"

"Yes..."

"CAN I HUG YOU?!"

"Um... no??"

"I AM SOOOOOOOO IN LOVE WITH YOU!! JUST ONE HUG!! I DON'T SMELL BAD, I PROMISE!!" I turned to look at Billy.

"Uh... could you get these two some help?" Caytie was still on the verge of unconsciousness.

"Sure. Wait a sec. while I get help." He wheeled off and came back with two huge guys.

One walked over to me and shook my hand. "You must be the famous Jocelyn. The one who stole little-Jakey's heart." Bella winced at the use of her nickname. "I'm Quil." I smiled at him. "We're just going to take these two up to Jake's room if thats okay?"

"Sure. Go ahead. Just uh... supervise them. I don't know what kind of measures the will resort too."

"I think I can handle it," he said as he flexed his arm and a wave of muscles rippled across the surface.

"Gross, Quil. No one wants to see your baby fat." the other boy cam up to me and shook my hand. "I'm Embry."

"Nice to meet you. Now can we _please_ get rid of these two before they hurt themselves." Quil and Embry escorted them up the stairs. I found it kind of bemusing that they were going to see my boyfriend's room before **me**.

I turned to Billy, whom I suddenly found endearing. After all, he had welcomed me with open arms. Unlike Mrs. Cullen. "Where did Jacob go?"

He turned pick, although it was hardly noticeable with his skin tone. "Uh.. you see... he kind of ran out. I thought it would only be polite if we warned the Cullens of the book and he sort of snapped."

"Why?"

"Uh..." He glanced at the Cullens.

Bella glared at me. "He told me he had imprinted and I said I didn't think he was ready for that kind of relationship. Too immature, you know?"

I glared back at her. "And where would you be right now if Charlie thought you were to immature for Edward?"

She opened her mouth to fight back. Until she realized I won. "You win," she hissed, and she grabbed Edward's arm. She turned to face Billy. "We will inform Carlisle of the issue. If we come up with a solution, we will let you know." She sent one last death look at me and pulled Edward out of the door. The zipped out of view and I turned to Billy.

"She sure has him wrapped around her finger," I remarked. He chortled.

"Come on," he said, "lets meet the pack."


	9. A Warning

I walked into the living room and sat down in front of the group. One of the boys, most likely the oldest one due to the worry creased on his forehead, turned the T.V off and smiled at me.

"I'm Sam," he said, friendly, but distantly. He motioned to the female at his side. "This is Emily." He looked at me warily, as if waiting for me to run.

I saw nothing to run from. Emily had long scars streaked down her face, and although Stephenie Meyer descrided the at once having great beauty, I thought that the scars brought the beauty to her face. They made her seem so much more... Sam's.

"I'm not going anywhere," I said back, testing him. He just frowned.

The rest of the guys there introduced themselves. I believe I meet Jared, Paul (maybe, he seemed too calm), Seth, whom I took an extreme liking to, and Lea, who just nodded her head at me. I guess it hurts to see the love of your life with someone else and then all of your friends with other people too.

The pack was the most interesting thing I ever came across. Although I knew most of the traits of a werewolf, I never really understood the werewolves themselves. It was like I just jumped into my favorite story book.

After a half an hour, Embry and Quil came down. I shot a meaningful look at them but they said Caytie and Sarah had just sort of passed out. Typical, of course. But I was going to have to befriend the Cullens for them, or else.

At around five I decided it was time to go home. Embry offered to show me up to Jacobs room. Instead, in the hall he pulled me over.

"Look," he said, "you seem like a really cool chick, but if you do anything to hurt Jacob, anything at all - "

"I'm not going to hurt Jacob," I said, clearly offended.

"I know," he said apologitically, "but Jacob hasn't had much luck with finding a caring girl, if you know what I mean." I knew exactly who he was talking about. "And I don't want him getting hurt like that again."

I nodded in response.

"I'm glad we have an understanding. And I hope we can be friends."

I nodded mutely again.

"Good, now lets go wake those crazy friends of yours up." I smiled at him, glad that the mood had losened into a taunting one.

We walked into Jacobs room and started laughing at what we saw. Caytie and Sarah had been laid down on Jacob's bed (ironic too, considering he was **my** boyfriend) and Sarah had somehow shifted so that their bodies were crossed like a T. Except it wasn't a T. It was an E!! I rolled my eyes.

"Wait until you meet Andrea." Embry looked scared.

"Why? Is she worse?"

I laughed. "Ten times as bad. The doctor had to put her on meds. Which she never takes anyway." Embry cringed.

We waked the 'sleeping beauties' who begrudgingly got up since "there was no point to life if Edward wouldn't marry them." (those were their exact words)

When we got down stairs the rest of the pack was gone except for Embry and Quil, who I need to asisst me with the loonies. Billy gave us a bag full of cupcakes that Emily had baked, (Stephenie Meyer makes him out to be too mean! He was such a sweet old man), and we said our goodyes. Just then the doorbell rang.

I reached the door before everyone else and pulled it open. A huge black figure blocked most of my view, but I could still tell the sky was already darkening as huge rain clouds covered Forks and rain poured down. Stephenie Meyer wasn't over exadgerating when she said it **rained. **

"Jocelyn!" The figure shouted. It ran and pressed me up against the hallway wall and shut the door behind behind me.


	10. Quil and Embry

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm kind of depressed about Breaking Dawn because someone (cough cough, Sarah) told me that Jacob is no longer available for me (even though i would prefer Edward but he was off limits from the beginning.)**

* * *

Jacob's arms wrapped around my waist as he pulled me in for a kiss. His lips pressed softly against mine and I smiled with joy. He cupped his hands around me face and broke contact. Once, twice, three times he kissed me lightly on my lips and rested his chin on my forehead.

"I missed you," he stated shamelessly.

"Jake," I paused, "we were only apart for a week."

"And it felt like an eternity."

Someone clapped behind us. I turned to see Quil and Embry laughing so hard they had to use each other the stay standing.

"I'm going to kill you two," Jacob muttered. I took his hand in mine and looked up at him to show him he had my full support. Whatever he did to those two I would gladly participate in.

When I turned back to face Quil and Embry they had stopped laughing and were now standing in an embrace not unlike the one Jake and I had just been in. Embry had his hands wrapped around Quil's neck and Quil's hands were placed precociously close to Embry's butt. The place on my hips were Jake's hands had just been a few minutes ago burned with the realization. But I quickly had to forget that.

Because Quil and Embry were currently pretending to make out.

"I missed you," Quil's voice had morphed to imitate Jacob's. It was like drowning into a sappy romance.

"Jake," Embry's voice went so high in imitation. He batted his eyelashes. "We were only apart for a week."

"And it felt like an eternity." Quil did a hair flip. They pretended to make out again.

At this point I was on the floor, gasping for breath between laughing so hard. Tears were streaming down my face as I struggled not to pass out.

"Look what you did to her!" Jacob yelled at Quil and Embry. They stopped making out. "I'm going to kill you!" His hands began to shake and his back rippled in anger.

"Chill dude," Quil said as he raised his hands in surrender. "I'm out of here."

Embry stood there awkwardly. "Uh...I guess I'll be leaving then." He looked back and forth between the kitchen and the door. He ran into the kitchen, grabbed a cupcake and ran to the door. "Bye Jake...Jocelyn. Nice to meet you. Maybe we will see each other again under better..er...circumstances. Your friends are in the car...I guess I'll go then...bye!"

He scuttled out the door and sent me into another fit of laughter. Jacob groaned. He picked me up and began walking up the stairs to his room. He kicked the door open and put me on his bed.

"Uh...you okay? Can I get you anything?" He stood by the door hesitantly.

"Nah...I'm okay," I panted. I closed my eyes and focused on breathing.

"In that case..."

I opened my eyes right as a giant being leapt towards me. I screamed and put my arms up to block my head.

"Uff," I exhaled as Jacob landed on top off me. He pinned my hands to the side of me. I stopped screaming and smiled up at him.

"Where were we before we go so rudely interrupted?" He asked me. I had to focus on breathing again. "Oh yeah... I remember..."

His lips pressed lightly against mine. But this time, I wanted more. I pushed up against him and slipped my tongue between his lips. He growled against me and I felt a hum go throughout my entire body. I was so entranced by the newly discovered yummy warm feeling I didn't hear the door open.

"OH...Am I interrupting something? I thought I heard screaming."

I froze under Jacob and he immediately let go over my arms. I pushed him off and sat up. Billy Black stood in the doorway with his eyes averted and a red hue plastered over his cheeks. It was contagious. I hid my head in Jacob's chest and he pulled me onto his lap.


End file.
